Head-worn devices such as headphones and headsets often utilize a headband which is worn over the user's head. The headband operates to support and position the earphones worn on the user's ears. In many cases, head-worn devices are worn for extended periods of time. Furthermore, head-worn devices may be worn in a variety of contexts, including situations where the user is in movement. As such, comfort, fit, and stability are critical to their design.
Since head-worn devices must be capable of being worn by a variety of users having different sized and shaped heads, a headband adjustment mechanism is typically provided. However, in the prior art, these adjustment mechanisms often do not provide the necessary adjustability to provide a comfortable, secure fit for a range of head sizes and shapes. As a result, improved methods and apparatuses for headbands for head-worn devices are needed.